


Melts in Your Mouth

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some situations deserve M&Ms and others deserve Smarties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melts in Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Canadian Smarties are different from U.S. Smarties as they have chocolate in the middle surrounded by a hard candy shell, similar to M&amp;Ms

Gabriel loved M&amp;Ms. Loved the taste and texture of them and the way they crunched in his mouth. He also loved the way they rolled down Sam's spine. Sadly, they strongly lived up to their slogan of melts in your mouth and not in your hand.

Now Smarties were a whole different thing. Leave them out in the heat until they turned soft and mushy under his fingers and Gabriel had a whole lot of fun in a bowl.

Gabriel swirled his fingers in the bowl until he had a rainbow of colours, chocolate and bits of candy shell. Sam barely stirred when Gabriel sat down on the edge of the bed. Gabriel scooped out two fingertips of Smarties, drawing circles around each of Sam's nipples, leaving them painted in shades of pink, green and chocolate. Bits of shell dotted the peaks of the hardening nipples.

Sam shifted under his hands, as Gabriel left a trail of Smarties down Sam's stomach, stopping just before the wiry hair at Sam's groin. Sitting back, Gabriel admired his handiwork. Swirls of colour adorned Sam's chest and stomach, making Gabriel's mouth water, already tasting the candy mixed with the taste of Sam's skin under his tongue.

He leaned down and dipped his tongue in Sam's navel, humming as sugar and chocolate filled his mouth. Sam groaned, arching under Gabriel's touch, finally waking up.

"Gabriel? What are you doing?"

Gabriel grinned at the sound of Sam's sleep roughened voice. He dipped his hand into the bowl again as he moved to kiss Sam, sharing the taste of Smarties with him. Sam gasped as Gabriel's chocolate coated hand grasped his cock. Gabriel nipped at Sam's lips, as he stroked Sam's cock into hardness.

Sam moaned, one large hand coming up to cup the back of Gabriel's neck and pull him down deeper into the kiss. Gabriel finally pulled away, loving how swollen Sam's lips were and the heat in his eyes.

Dipping one finger into the bowl, he offered it to Sam. Sam parted his lips, letting Gabriel's finger into his mouth, a jolt of heat spreading through Gabriel as Sam looked at him with languid eyes, cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

Then Sam's eyes widened as he glanced down at himself.

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel snicked at the expression on Sam's face and the exasperation in his voice. He looked down at Sam's body, admiring his handiwork before snickering. Sam and chocolate was an excellent combination but he did have to admit seeing Sam's hard cock looking like a rainbow tent pole was just a little bit too funny.

"I think you better clean that up." Sam shoved Gabriel's head down.

Gabriel went willingly, loving bossy Sam as much as he loved chocolate covered Sam.

He licked Sam's shaft slowly, savoring the mixture of Sam and Smarties. Sam gasped, hands fisting in the bed covers as he spread his legs. Gabriel settled between them, grasping Sam's hips as he finally took Sam in his mouth.

Sam groaned, trying to shove up harder into Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel let him, loving the taste of pre come mixed in with broken bits of Smarties. He took his time cleaning Sam off, listening to the sounds and pleading Sam made as he thrust up into Gabriel's mouth. He slipped one hand down to palm Sam's balls just as he hummed.

Sam shouted, coming hard. Gabriel swallowed, pulling away when Sam grew too sensitive. He crawled up Sam's body to share with him the intoxicating taste of come and Smarties. Sam moaned, fisting one hand in Gabriel's head.

Next time, Gabriel was going to tie Sam to bed and cover in him honey.


End file.
